rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Trolleys and Subs and Trains
Sitemap Real Trolleys and Subs and Trains (AND AIRPLANES) Just a few images of REAL things (things the artists/designers merely had to look 2 minutes for before their then embarking on making weird crap (which allegedly was supposed to have some realism to it to be the "Foil" for the 'Shock' part of the game)... ---- For Rapture LAin40s.jpg Alweg_monorail.jpg Germanstreamlined1936.jpg 1924trolley.jpg Elevatorparking.jpg Sanandreas.jpg StreamlinedtrolleyPCC.jpg OperatingSinceMid30s_1.jpg Vdcterryt.jpg Streamlineee.jpg Roundhouseturntable.jpg Locomotive1934.jpg Realbathysphere.jpg|REAL bathysphere. Built like a safe to hold out water pressure (this one reached 3,028 feet feet down in the 1930s). Pe3.jpg RaptureSuburbTramStation.jpg AnotherKnifingOnRaptureTransit.jpg RyanMagnate.jpg Nocontest2.jpg Hiawatha.jpg PETerminal.jpg 1925tram.jpg Meanwhile_elsewhere.jpg Monoreal.jpg Interesting2.jpg Turbinelocomotive.jpg AEthingee2.jpg AEthingee.jpg Weirdtram888.jpg PETrolley2.jpg SomethingInRapture.jpg|German sub being scrapped. Could go almost as deep as Raptures 600 foot depth Shouldlooklikethis.jpg|Decades before Rapture built BathysphereNot.jpg|'Guts' of a REAL submarine. Complex, ain't it ??? Realinside.jpg|And this is just a LITTEL of whats in a REAL working Submarine Lookfamiliar.jpg LookFamiliar3.jpg Seaplanez.jpg|In the Novel, Ryan visited Rapture being built via Seaplane Tokenz.jpg|Tokens kept the conductors from pocketing cash fares and made automatic turnstiles possible. Almostbigenoughforafirefightinside.jpg|Streamlined 1952.jpg Streamlined_trolley.jpg Realsubmarine.jpg|Real Subs are Crammed Full of Machinery Chasescenes.jpg|There were some 'Streets' in Rapture 1955stillFlyingThese.jpg|1955 typical long distance passenger airplane Artdectrainy.jpg|Raptures Atlantic Express Traincars look alot like this - dont they ... 1953Style.jpg MarketSTreet1945.jpg|Rapture never could quite be like a real cityscape (this is 1945 San Francisco). StackParkMachine.jpg|Try doing this with Submarines/Bathyspheres which weigh 28+ tons each. Modern1940s.jpg|Iconic Image of 'Modernity' ParisMetro1935.jpg|Note the boxy shape to maximize interior Tinyclownscooter.jpg|Small scooter (can be taken ON Trains/Trolley) to go mid- distances MotoBike.jpg|Another way to get about middle-distances (Streets in Rapture) Realtrolley.jpg|another WELL designed trolley example the BS1 artists didn't seem to know existed decades before Rapture Realtrolley2.jpg|Trolleys in Rapture would look more like something like this instead of the weirdness some level designer came up with. Realtrolley3.jpg|A 1913 design - see how much the interior is maximized - they lasted to the 50s ---- For Columbia Worldleapsahead.jpg Skyway1889.jpg Earlyautobus.jpg 1905locomotive.jpg Auto1900.jpg StagedTrainCollision.jpg Trolley1892.jpg 1905trolley.jpg Rapture_no_1913.jpg Ditchthefakeballoon.jpg Monofun.jpg Monoawhah1901.jpg GyroscopicRailway.jpg Monomono.jpg BennieRailplane.jpg Mono1912.jpg Aerial1872.jpg Lastation1910.jpg 1895chicago.jpg Zippyyy.jpg 1902city.jpg FinksFailureToCommunicate.jpg Avataresque.jpg 1892noquantumz.jpg Producemarket1900.jpg Real1900.jpg Skylinez.jpg 1897Reality.jpg Monoooo.jpg Tramorbathy.jpg SkylineHook.jpg|REAL SKYLINE -- Not quite as exciting 1900this.jpg 1924scene.jpg|a few years in the future from 1912, but wasnt Columbia SUPPOED to be about stealing things from the future ??? Pneumo1870x.jpg Shouldlooklikethis.jpg Overheadddfff.jpg|Circa 1900 Monorail Columbiaexpress.jpg|Actual period locomotive build year before the Columbian Exposition Monorailllll.jpg McKeen.jpg Realsheet.jpg|a few decades later nothing Fink couldnt have stolen Dornier-x_2.jpg Dornier-x.jpg PE_bldg_LA.jpg|Los Angeles 1911 Interiiior.jpg|This is actually in a plane 1775.jpg|1776 - WTF does Fink know about Submarines ? Nottoofar.jpg|So much Fink could have Stolen from the Future - and all the Fantasy was there to do all of it Tearstuff.jpg|Chase Scenes, we coulda had Chase Scenes ComstocksPrivateFunicular.jpg|Funiculars were common back in those days LookAtThoseWires1899.jpg|1899 NOTE - all those wires HarleyDavidson1909.jpg|1909 - but they dont go up and down stairs , nor jump gaps between buildings AnotherOneBoardsTheBus.jpg|1900 Electric Bus (only useful if Columbia doesnt have so many hindering stairs and gaps) 1888CityTransportation.jpg|1888 - It was rather dim that the 'Skyline' did not have 'people carriers' about this size NiagraPower.jpg|The era still largely ran (locally) on horses Finkalator2.jpg|Early vehicles - no need for a simulacrum of a horse ---- 'Future Visions Which Were Far Better Than That Demented "Skyline" ' Retrofuture1901-2001.jpg Finkplane.jpg ColumbiaTransit2.jpg 1910lookingforward.jpg Angelicflyingbelt.jpg Expositionshownup.jpg Yeppp.jpg Sortamonorailish.jpg PlausibleSkyline2.jpg|Infinite BS Concept Art Monorailswitch1.jpg|Monorails existed 1900, but this is more advanced --- --- --- --- --- . .